


it looks like it's raining love ! (ft. my mistakes)

by trekkietracks



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkietracks/pseuds/trekkietracks
Summary: you know what I don't even KNOW what was going on in my head as I wrote this
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	it looks like it's raining love ! (ft. my mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i thought it'd be a hilarious idea to write Dirk Benedict and Dwight Schultz fanfiction instead of like doing my french homework. 
> 
> First of all, I swear it was suppooosed to be a poorly written, two paragraph kinda thing …  
> you know, cracky-ish. my first crack fic attempt actually.
> 
> But- long story short, i went off the rails and landed straight on the jazz and this ended up like one thousand words of fanfiction for these two.
> 
> so i basically replaced their names with Face and Murdock, and so here you are.
> 
> i set this, entirely in Dirk Benedict's cabin so im sorry old face now fucking lives in a cabin in the woods.  
> also he's wearing a battlestar Galactica costume because i said so.
> 
> oh there also are FEELS in this :)
> 
> i apologize for this but also this is my first crack? fic attempt (is this even crack anymore?) so i hope u guys like it.

Murdock walked over into Face 's cabin, a sense of anxiety in his eyes. "Face !" He yelled into the depths of the cabin, his scream echoing out to the depths of the forest. "Face why did you call me out here to your cabin at 2am in the night!" He paused for a moment, "you know, I was so close to not turning up" he scoffed, hiding his worry. 

"But you did," a low voice rang out from the bedroom, a voice Murdock recognised... one that he'd been hearing for the past forty years...one that he could always understand, yet never understand. It was Face's.

Murdock could only stand there, his mouth slightly agape, as Face appeared in the hallway, wearing his Starbuck costume. He leaned against the door, a small smirk on his face as he saw Murdock's expression. "I know right..." He smirked, looking down at his own figure, "it still fits!"

"What... what's going on...?" Murdock murmured, his voice raspy as his mouth went dry,"what... What the hell Face ...?" 

"What??" Face replied, looking completely oblivious to Murdock, "i was just going through my old stuff, and i thought about maybe giving this a go." 

"Giving what exactly a go?" Murdock questioned, biting his tongue right after he said that. Luckily for him, Face swiveled his deep blue eyes from his own chocolate brown to face the mirror, smiling a little as he did. As unassuming as ever, as roguishly handsome as ever, as... Beautiful, as ever.

"It does look pretty good on me, doesn't it?" He whined, turning back at Murdock, who was swimming in his own thoughts, "does it...?"

H.M Murdock was brought back to reality by that voice, that very voice that could make him do anything, fall for anything. "Mmhm?," He questioned, and then smiled at Face , "you look amazing." 

"Okay now i know you're lying," it was Face's time to scoff, nobody had said he looked amazing in a very long time. "Tell me the truth, do I really look good... Or am I just kidding myself..?"

"You look good as the day i met you," Murdock whispered, unable to stop himself from stepping closer. 

Face 's incoherent mumbling stopped as he heard those words come out of Murdock's rich deep voice. It was his time to question the other man, "what...the hell...?""What does that mean Murdock?!" Face gasped as he met chocolate brown eyes peering back at him, the eyes as young as they were back in the summer of '70. 

"Oh what?" Murdock stammered, blinking his eyes, trying to pull away from the spell azure eyes' staring back at him cast over him. The spell that made him blush every time he saw them, the spell that made him want to be closer than he ever could with them, the spell that made him do nothing but snuggle into them, sink into their bright blue depths. The spell that made him love the other, slightly shorter man standing in front of him. 

Love. A funny little word really. A single sylabled word that meant so much. Did he love the man who's cabin he was standing in? Yes, a thousand times yes! But did he want to accept that?

With a little sob, he pushed Face away as he ran out of the door, closing his eyes, trying to forget the sweet coolness of those two crystalline eyes that swept him over every time he saw them. 

And Face was left, standing alone, his hand reaching out for the warm memory of the taller man who was with him, near him, so close to him...

and yet so far away.

He ran out behind the other man, to try and find the moment between them, lost just a few seconds ago. Somehow, he ran fast enough to catch Murdock as he tried to slide into his car. 

He stared at the old face, a face withered from the harsh realities of life, the old face he had cherished, the old face who he had... loved..?

Love, it's a funny little thing really. Such a small, steady sounding word that could mean something so fragile. 

"Murdock..." he murmured, his breath hitching from the run. "Murdock, don't leave me..."

The vulnerability in his voice shook Murdock straight to the core, he'd seldom heard such a usually self-assured man seem so open right now. 

Murdock was shook to his core, how hard the shorter man was willing he wouldn't go away, with Face's shaking hand holding onto his wrist, grasping onto his wrist, clutching onto his wrist as he was about to close his car's door. 

Another thing that shook Murdock to his core was how close the two were, with Face's face inches away from his own, looking both sad and ridiculous in that battlestar galactica costume of his.

And without a second thought, he closed the gap between the two, with his lips pressing against the other's. Face felt like he was melting into those chocolate eyes of his, those shining eyes, tearing up, the longer they spent. He could feel two strong hands, pulling him to the rough cargo jacket, pulling him into the car, pulling him so close, he daren't let go.

Murdock was the first to pull away leaving them both breathless. "Well," Face sighed, looking directly at those soft brown eyes, those eyes he'd been loving silently for nearly forty years. 

"Well," Murdock replied, the corners of his mouth quirking, everything between them seemed so different... so... new...

And yet everything still felt the same. He'd loved this man for nearly forty years, and he'd still do so. 

"Uh," Face unwillingly looked away, hearing a rumble from the sky above, and then back at Murdock with two panic filled blue eyes. 

Yanking Murdock out of the car, by his hand, he slammed the car door and started running back to the cabin. Fast yes, but not fast enough to escape the torrent of rain, pouring down on them.

"I guess this is it then," Murdock smiled, looking at Face as the shorter man regretted his decision to wear that stupid costume outside. "Here, have my coat," he smirked, his voice letting out a small laugh as he saw the man looking like a drenched rat, his wet blonde hair spilling over his disgruntled face. 

Face snatched the jacket and snuggled inside it, loving to be enveloped by the warmth, and caught Murdock's eye. With a small smirk of his own, he buried his own wet head into the other's dry chest, and stayed there. 

It was where he'd always wanted to be, it was just easier to know. 

"I love you," he whispered, snuggling, burrowing himself into his chest. It didn't feel any different, he'd always loved him. 

"I love you too." Murdock sighed, as he dragged the two of them to the shade of the log cabin, and he was telling the truth. He'd always loved this man, and all of this felt ... right. And it felt good to be right for once.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> VSHSJSNF IF YOU MADE IT TILL THE END THANK U. if u liked this leave a kudo or a comment thanku very much. i still think it's hilarious this started from a shitty crack fic 2 this


End file.
